


Left Alone

by dreamingronan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingronan/pseuds/dreamingronan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been one second. One dreadful second and Draco was already in shock. His mind was trying so awfully hard to put those three gruesome pieces together but Draco wouldn’t let it. He wouldn’t let himself realize that it was Harry’s narrow body lying there on the shiny floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Alone

Left Alone

It had been one second. One dreadful second and Draco was already in shock. His mind was trying so awfully hard to put those three gruesome pieces together but Draco wouldn’t let it. He wouldn’t let himself realize that it was Harry’s narrow body lying there on the shiny floor. Draco had known from the horrible moment that his father had brought Harry and Harry’s friends to their home that it was too late to save them. He had never thought he would end up caring about The Golden Trio but since the sunny day, when he fell in love with Harry, he had done everything to keep them safe. He had betrayed his cold family, stood up for Harry when people thought he was lying about Voldemort coming back and he had even stood up against Voldemort. Draco had done all of that without anyone knowing the truth behind it. But now he didn’t care anymore. It was all for nothing.   
“He’s dead” he said quiet. It was as he was tasting the words on his tongue and the taste was bitter.  
“He’s dead” Draco repeated harsher and louder than before.  
“He’s dead”  
“HE’S DEAD AND IT’S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT” he screamed as loud as he could with an overtone of sadness and guilt. His knees were giving up beneath his shaking body and he knew that he would breakdown before he could pull himself together. So instead of trying to lock his feelings up Draco let himself fall onto Harry’s body, hugging it so tight he thought he would break Harry’s ribs. It doesn’t matter how hard I hug him, it won’t hurt him, he’s dead Draco thought while squeezing Harry’s body so tight he could hear some of Harry’s bones break. Maybe this, is what you get for being a death eater, he thought while letting himself drift off to sleep next to Harry’s lifeless body.

3 days later

Funerals. What are they exactly and how many types of funerals are there? Type one would be those funerals people attend because they need a proper goodbye. A way of showing someone how much they miss them. Type two would be those funerals people attend because they’re feeling guilty. Draco would say he fit in on both of them. He had given up everything for that crazy boy and yet all he got was a funeral with people he hated as much as Harry had hated to live with the Dursley’s. Draco was standing in front of the big mirror in the great hall while everyone else was outside waiting for Dumbledore to walk up on that small scene and give his speech, about what a great kid Harry had been and how brave he had been to fight Voldemort, even if that meant dying himself. But Draco didn’t know if he would be able to walk out to those people and try to keep an emotionless face in front of them at the same time as he called Harry, Potter instead of just Harry. Calling Harry, Potter had been Draco’s way of saying I love you and he didn’t know if he was ready to say that out loud yet. So instead of walking out to those annoying people he walked to Hagrid’s. From Hagrid’s he could watch the funeral without any chance of anyone seeing him. 

“We’re gathered here today because of a tragic incident that happened 3 nights ago. We lost a beautiful soul. Harry James Potter was killed.” Dumbledore’s voice made Draco look up so fast he could’ve broken his neck. He looked over to the students and saw that almost everyone was crying. Seeing them cry reminded Draco of trolls. Even I look better while crying he thought while throwing rocks into Aragog’s shit.   
“Harry Potter was killed, by Voldemort. Everyone who came today deserves to know the truth about what happened. Therefor I will use this moment to tell all of you about what happened”

No. No. No. He can’t do this. He must be joking. Draco was panicking. If Dumbledore as much as mentioned Draco’s name, even one single time, everyone would start questioning who he was. He couldn’t have that. If someone found out about his and Harry’s relationship his world would be destroyed. Just loosing Harry was almost too much for him. If he lost everything else he wouldn’t have one single thing left to live for. 

“Harry James Potter was a brave boy. The very first time I met him was after his parents were killed. I couldn’t understand how such a small boy could survive the most powerful spell in this world. I mean, he was just one year old. A baby. What had he ever done to deserve such a horrible life. I left him with the Dursley’s in hope of him having a good childhood but those people didn’t take care of him at all. They gave him the smallest room in the house, it wasn’t even a room actually it was a wardrobe beneath the stairs. But I didn’t have the power to do anything about it so I let it be. The next time I saw harry was when he came to Hogwarts for the first time. He was eleven years old but he looked like he was eight. He was so small and narrow I didn’t know how to believe he was still alive. Ron and Hermione were his first friends. He trusted them as if his life depended on it. They took great care of him during his life here at Hogwarts and I believe they took good care of him outside of Hogwarts too. Hogwarts is supposed to be your home but for Harry it was something else. He had never had a real home since Lily and James Potter died 16 years ago and when Harry got here he saw this as his last destination.”

Tears were running down Draco’s face for the first time since Harry’s horrendous death. How could a boy you loved hurt you this much after his own death? He didn’t know. 

“You. Everyone in here. You should all be proud of yourself. You gave Harry a home, a destination. You made this a safe place for him. Especially Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy.” 

There it was his name. Draco heard words like “What?” and “No way, did I just misheard him?” but he didn’t care. The whole problem with his name wasn’t that people thought he was friends with Harry, the problem was that people would soon find out that they had a romantic relationship and he couldn’t have that. 

“Harry and I talked a lot. He would come to me when he thought something was off or if he just wanted to have a chat. If you knew him you knew that he was a lovely person and he loved to socialize. But if you didn’t know him you just knew him as Quiet Harry. Last week he, Hermione, Ron and Draco came to me because they needed help with something. They had found all of the horcruxes but there was still one missing. One that should not have been created. That horcrux was Harry. I think his closest friends had known that for a while and I think harry had known too but he was just too afraid to admit it. So that’s how Harry died. He went to Voldemort as a sacrifice and when Voldemort killed him he killed himself too. Harry James Potter, a young, kindhearted brave man. He didn’t deserve this faith but we can’t control our faiths. Harry’s destiny was to die saving our world and we can’t do anything about that now. But we shall not give up. We will move on with our lives. That’s what Harry would have wanted.”

Draco was as wet as a river on the outside but as dry as the grass in the middle of the summer on the inside. He didn’t have any tears left in his broken crystal eyes. All he had left was a cold heart filled with darkness. The only light that had been streaming in his heart was the love Harry had given him. Draco would never experience those warm hugs Harry always gave him in the Gryffindor’s common room when everyone else was on a fieldtrip. He would never experience Harry’s soft lips against his own neither would he experience Harry’s hot body next to his in a bed at a hotel in London again. He would never experience anything good again in his entire life. But what if this was his destiny? What if this was what he got for being afraid all the time. Maybe this was the world’s way of showing that he’s a coward that had let Harry die in front of him, without even trying to save Harry. Maybe he should just die like Harry had died. Maybe, just maybe he would meet Harry again when he died. Even if it would only be for a tiny second, it would be worth it. Harry was worth everything even Draco’s own death. 

Trying to catch his breath was hard, especially as Draco had been running with all his power to the Slytherin’s common room. With his wand in his hands he looked down at the picture beneath his feet, it was a picture of him and Harry. Draco had kept that photo hidden for three years now. It was a picture of him throwing eggs at Harry while they both were laughing. They looked so happy in that picture and now Draco didn’t know what happiness was anymore. He stared at the picture before grabbing it and throwing it at the wall as hard as he could before whispering “You promised me. You promised that we would be together, until the very end.” He clutched the wand in his hands hard, before whispering his last words “You broke your promise. The only promise you ever gave me. This is my way of breaking mine”. The last thing he saw was a flash of neon green light before the only thing left was pitch black darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I love pain


End file.
